bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Smart Tekking
Note:This article is not meant to be taken seriously in any way, shape, or form, and will never be used in any storyline. It should be taken as seriously as Tite Kubo. '' '''Smart Tekking' is a creation of Tekking101's Soul Seperation ability, representing his creator's vast intellect. He traveled back in time and combined his soul with Tekking's Zanpakuto, absorbing his Shinigami powers, and is now going by the name of "Dark Tekking". Appearance Smart Tekking's appearance is almost identical to his creator, Tekking101, except that he wears glasses. He resembles a physically standard-built teenager with pale skin and medium-length unkempt brown hair. Smart Tekking wears a black suit over a white shirt equipped with a collar and formal black tie, although at times he doesn't wear the suit. As Dark Tekking, he wears a white tie in contrast with the black suit, and no longer wears glasses. His pants are long-sleeved and black. Personality Smart Tekking shares many personality traits with Tekking. He is very enthusiastic and cheerful, but only when he is discussing scientific concepts or ideas. He retains a sarcastic and dry wit when in conversations with others, and can be very arrogant due to his intelligence. He constantly berates and makes fun of Law Tekking and Rad Tekking for not understanding him. Despite this, Smart Tekking wants to make friends, as he tries impressing Tekking with his knowledge of scientific theories and his display of inventions, although this just seems to annoy him. Smart Tekking is easily irritated, shouting in protest if others do not follow his directions and/or simply ignore him. He is also very vengeful, shown by him striking Tekking101 for denying him company, and swearing to kill him on a later occaison for abandoning him with the Slenderman. His greatest fear are hummingbirds. As Dark Tekking, however, he becomes much more laid-back and malevolent. His arrogance is much more apparent, shown by his constant mocking of others he deems "inferior" to him, and his expressions of intense anger when annoyed or bothered. He cares little for the regard of others, as he is willing to kill a large number of people simply to satisfy his growing power. History Smart Tekking was the first creation of Tekking101's Soul Seperation ability, absorbing the majority of the latter's intellect and spiritual power. Some time after the defeat of Sosuke Aizen, Smart Tekking, along with Tekking, were discharged from service in the Gotei 13 and were sent to live in the Human World. By traveling back in time in order to uncover the mysteries of "Dark Tekking", Smart Tekking came across Tekking's abandoned Zanpakuto. After being tempted by the spirit, Smart Tekking combined his soul with the Zanpakuto and became Dark Tekking himself. Plot Masked Man Arc Shortly after his transformation, Dark Tekking came across an Arrancar known as The Masked Man wandering about the Human World. Under unknown circumstances, the two made a pact to assassinate Tekking101. One night, when The Masked Man fails in his mission to kill Tekking, Dark Tekking recovers his body and heals his wounds, before sending the arrancar off to finish the job. Dark Tekking Arc Dark Tekking interrupts his counterpart, Tekking101, while in the middle of a broadcast, proclaiming he is Tekking's exact opposite. Tekking doesn't believe him, saying that if he were his true opposite, he would have to be female, a comment which annoys Dark Tekking. Tekking negotiates by saying there is a Masked Man much worse than he is who wanders around, prompting Dark Tekking to reveal that he was the one responsible for the Masked Man's reappearances. The two exchange their contempt for the Masked Man, although Tekking expresses shock to his apparent death and admits to enjoying his company at times. Dark Tekking becomes increasingly annoyed, declaring he has come to kill Tekking, before firing a Hado 31: Shakkaho at his counterpart. When Tekking barely dodges the attack, Dark Tekking incapacitates him with a Hado 1: Sho. Tekking asks why he is able to learn Kido, to which Dark Tekking responds he can due to Tekking's own inability, as they are opposites. Tekking tries rationalizing the situation, much to his dismay when Dark Tekking proclaims he is the "superior one" of the two. Tekking tries to shoot his counterpart with a hidden handgun, only for it to be out of bullets, which Dark Tekking mocks him for. Tekking then attempts to bring out his Zanpakuto, but Dark Tekking reveals to have it in his possession, saying it "prefers me to you", because the latter is too afraid to call out it's name. As a last resort, Tekking uses his sonic screwdriver, which has no effect on his counterpart. Dark Tekking continues to mock Tekking before appearing behind him and impaling him through the chest with his Zanpakuto. As Tekking falls to the ground defeated, Dark Tekking destroys his sonic screwdriver and walks away using Shunpo, remarking it was nice knowing him. Powers and Abilities The majority of Smart Tekkings powers are those he had absorbed/stolen from Tekking101 due to the latter's Soul Seperation ability. Genius Intellect: Smart Tekking has proven himself to be very advanced intellectually. He has constantly lectured on and shown a deep understanding of biology, chemistry, physics and higher level mathematics. Master Scientist and Inventor: Smart Tekking has created and manufactured countless technological devices such as laser cannons, androids, supercomputers, and heat-seeking firearms using only the scraps of materials found in his house in the Human World. He is capable to building a device for time-travel. High Spiritual Energy: Smart Tekking boasts a high level of spiritual energy, and is strong enough to undergo bankai training. Swordsmanship Specialist: Smart Tekking has shown proficient skill in Zanjitsu, absorbing the memories and experiences of his creator, Tekking101, who has fought with his Zanpakuto for over 200 years. Shunpo Expert: Smart Tekking has shown considerable skill in the use of Shunpo. He is fast enough to appear behind an opponent and strike them before they even have time to react. Kido Expert: Smart Tekking is capable of using high-level bakudo and hado spells in succession. He can trap an opponent within a bakudo without them noticing it, as well as fire a Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho without incantation. Zanpakuto Tekking's Zanpakuto takes the form of a black, medium-length double bladed katana. It has no hand guard, and the hilt is covered in cobalt bandages. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. *'Shikai Special Ability': It was hinted at by Dark Tekking that the ability of the Zanpakuto revolves around the combination of light and darkness, forming a sort of chaotic power. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Category:Schizohunt Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Spiritual Beings